


Summer In The City

by Mercules_Hulligan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Bonding, Feminist Themes, Nonbinary Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercules_Hulligan/pseuds/Mercules_Hulligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothin’ like summer in the city, someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty, except when your heat's broken and it's too hot for clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer In The City

The heat of New York City didn’t usually bother Angelica Schuyler as much as it did this week, the humidity made it feel as if she’d sweat off pounds of her, usually she’d cut corners by wearing thinner and shorter clothes but today, it wasn’t cutting it. Heat waves were common but no one loved the heat, even Alexander, tropical born, found the humidity to be almost unbearable. 

Angelica, unfortunately, had woken up to a broken AC unit and completely drenched in her own sweat, just her luck. She rolled out of bed and stripped out of her wet clothes before trudging to her bathroom. She held up her hair that wasn’t stuck to her to see if she could some how cool her body down anymore than her natural body temperature. She looked into her mirror wiping the sweat off her brow letting her hair fall down to her shoulder blades.  

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” She whispered to her reflection, the sweat on her forehead running down into her eyes causing her to tear up. She turned on the sink to the coldest setting and somehow even that was too hot. She grabbed her face towel from the rack next to her and drenched it in the semi-cold water to wipe her face and her neck. There’s no fucking way it could be this hot and of course, her hair had did it’s infamous move of shrinking and destroying the style she was going for because instead of the perfect curls she usually sported it was nothing but a huge cloud of hair that was too stubborn to cooperate with anything. 

Angelica wasn’t going to accept defeat, she wasn’t going to let the heat beat her. She turned on her shower to the coldest setting it could go and stepped in, even this water wasn’t cold enough, Who did she piss off to make her live in her own personal hell that was New York City’s July heat wave. She groaned knocking her head against the tiles that surrounded her shower, which were, of course, lukewarm. 

Angelica cleaned herself up of sweat from the night before and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head to ensure that it wouldn’t stick to her neck anymore. Opening her Freezer, Angelica pulled out the ice tray putting it to her forehead, sighing in relief, She twisted the ice tray and pulled a cube out of the pocket and popped it into her mouth. Closing the freezer she fanned herself under her shirt, She pulled out her phone to check the heat index, 93 fucking degrees. Angelica threw her head back in agony as she heard a knock at the door; she groaned loudly before getting up and heading to the door. She peeped through the peephole to find her two younger siblings. 

“Angelica!” Peggy shouted throwing their arms open as she opened the door.

“I’m dying, please don’t touch me,” Angelica responded with before giving her siblings kisses on their cheeks.

“Oh man, it’s not much cooler in here than it is outside, did you just get up?” Peggy’s words came at Angelica a mile a minute as they entered

“Good morning Angelica.” Eliza smiled sweetly fanning herself coming into Angelica’s apartment. She closed the door behind them and followed them into her living room.  

“My AC Unit broke, I’m sorry guys.” She fell backwards onto the loveseat against the wall. 

“Shit, that sucks, Do you want to call the electrician?” Peggy asked as Angelica shook her head, her usual handyperson was out and she didn’t want to be overcharged by someone who’d take advantage of her just because she was a woman. 

“What about buying some fans?” Eliza asked as Angelica sighed, spending unnecessary money wasn’t her favourite thing but at this point she’d melt into a puddle if she didn’t get some type of cool air onto her body. 

“Is there anyway I can not die of heat if I go outside?” Angelica groaned looking over at her sister.

“Depends on what you mean, like maybe we can fan you and spray you with a water bottle.” Peggy joked. 

“I’m stripping, I can’t be in clothes anymore.” Angelica laughed pulling her shirt off and an idea sparked into her head. “Wait, can I just go out topless?” 

“I’m pretty sure there’s a law that says you can.” Peggy piped up. 

“No, Angelica, that’s ridiculous, you can’t, And Pegs I’m pretty sure that law doesn’t exist here.” Eliza refuted towards her siblings, The thought of her sister going out without a shirt wasn’t surprising but she just didn’t want her to get in trouble, Angelica may be older but Eliza loved her more than anything and didn’t want anything to happen to her. Peggy at this point had pulled out their phone to prove their sister wrong and to empower their other sister.

 “Look, Angelica there are so many articles saying this is perfectly fine!” They smiled at their sister who took their phone as she scrolled through the many articles supporting the ability to go topless in New York City.

 “No fuckin’ way.” Angelica laughed “This is great, Men have the chance to strip off their shirts and now women do too without being arrested for it that’s fantastic.” Peggy cleared their throat,

“Not all people with breasts are women Angelica.” Angelica smiled sheepishly at her younger sibling

 “Sorry Peggy, but this is great! Breasts shouldn’t be seen as sexual organs and the fact that people with them have this chance to let free, _legally_ it’s amazing!”

 “Not like you wear bras anyway.” Eliza teased, “But even so, aren’t you worried about the looks you’ll get? Like what if someone sexually harasses you?” Angelica rolled her eyes.

 “That won’t happen, plus my tits are great, who wouldn’t look at them” She laughed pulling her shoulder’s back, wiping the sweat from under her breasts and hunching back over. “Y’know? you both should do it with me, Family bonding and all that.” She smiled. The others laughed heartily, they loved their sister and how passionate she was but there was no way in hell they’d be as bold as she was. 

“What?” She laughed along with them, “I’m serious, it’d be great.”

“No way.” Peggy said in between their laughs. “I’m just fine with my shirts.”

“Eliza?” Angelica asked, “For you favorite older sister?” She batted her eyelashes, which caused Eliza to roll her eyes.

“I can’t. I’m not much of an exhibitionist anyway.” 

“Well if you don’t want to go bare you can wear bras or something?” Angelica proposed. They both shook their heads, 

“No Angelica.” Eliza said sternly, “Maybe another time, I’m pleading you, please don’t do this.” Her tone turned worried for Angelica’s safety.

“Who’s the oldest here?” She asked at her sister’s concern. “I’ll be fine I promise.” She stood and went to grab her purse and her sandals. “Let’s go, there’s a store that sells fans not too far from here. We won’t even have to take the train.” Eliza sighed with her eyes closed as Peggy stood up and walked over to help Eliza up as well. 

“I don’t like this, but okay.” She finally settled.

“Guys! Come here, take a picture of me! I have a perfect caption.” Angelica called as her two siblings. 

“No,” Eliza laughed as she took Angelica’s phone as she posed to show off her freedom of  being topless. “Got it,” She said after clicking the shutter button several time and handing it back to Angelica.

“We need to take a Selfie!” Peggy ran over to hug their topless sister.

“Maybe after we get the fans.” Angelica laughed pulling them of of her, “I’m still unnaturally hot.” She chose the best picture and posted it onto her Twitter feed with the caption: “Learned that my nipples aren’t Illegal in NYC and we’re in a heat wave” and a link to the picture Eliza took of her. 

“Alright let’s go.” She said leading her siblings to the door.

~*~*~

It was known that when the Schuyler siblings got together laughing and smiles would ensue. Angelica had retrieved her fans and they were on high finally cooling down the apartment to where Angelica found comfortable. 

 “Oh god.” She laughed, “I’ve never seen so many people stare at me, I felt like a celebrity.” 

 “The one who just ran into a pole staring at you was my favorite.” Peggy said breathlessly while laughing loudly.

"The clerk basically gave you these fans, and couldn’t stop staring at you as you browsed.” Eliza chuckled.

 “Some people  are so sexually intuitive they’ll do anything for a pair of breasts” Angelica grinned. “I’m just glad to finally not have to be restrained by society’s ridiculous ideals that I can’t show my nipples on the street. Extremely liberating.” She smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the idea for liberalized Feminist Angelica Schuyler this was really exciting. Come to my Tumblr, sexuallyactive-robot.tumblr.com, for more soft Hamilton and modern Headcannons.


End file.
